Mirror on the Wall, you just killed us All
by HeavenDemon29
Summary: A second chance is rare, especially for the Ghost of Sparta, but he'll take it, even if it IS a world of gender-bending curses and panda people, but time cannot hide some wounds, or grudges. T for gore, blood, Ranma's mouth, and slight perversion. Mostly Happosai.
1. Chapter 1

Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, You just killed us All

Chapter 1

Note: First Story here! I came up with this after some pizza and The Dark Knight Rises. Read, review, and re-read.

Summary: Sometimes people are given a second chance, even when death lay its cold grip upon them, even when that chance is from another era- an era with gender-bending curses and panda-people.

Prologue: Rain fell from the heavens and onto Mount Olympus, where two beings stood (and floated, technically). One pale, and with a set of red tattoos upon his left side, clad in ancient loincloth, copper (I guess?) boots, and chained gauntlets. The other translucent and clad in a full body loincloth of similar design, watching the first with visible nervousness. The first is Kratos, a demigod who had just completed his revenge upon Olympus, and killed his father, King of the Gods, Zeus, with his own two hands. The second is Athena, goddess of wisdom, who guided Kratos through his journey. Kratos speaks, "My vengeance is complete." And with that, raises a weapon as tall as he is, the Blade of Olympus, fueled by his own godly strength, and stabs himself through his stomach, re-opening a large scar upon it. "YOU FOOL! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the former Olympian cries out. While blood flows from his wound, so does a bright light-Hope.

Sealed by Athena herself-was Hope inside Pandora's Box, released and contained within Kratos' mind and body-until now. It shines and flies toward the air, dispersing storms and other horrible tragedies caused by the deaths of the Olympians, all at Kratos' hands. As Kratos falls, the light from the Blade grows dull, his life fading away with it. Athena greedily pulls the blade from him, coldly claiming, "They do not know how to use my gift." As the Blade is ripped from his chest, the last thing he hears before Thanatos* takes him is Athena saying "You disappoint me, Kratos." No, that's a lie- the last thing to befall his ears is the soft melody of his little Calliope's flute, and as he wallows in his blood, a tear descends from his eye, his vision fades to black.

Prologue, second half: As an awkward team of people are exiting an era not belonging to them, a bored sixteen-year old boy with a pigtail, says lazily, "Are we gonna get outta here yet?" Following suit, he is hit on the head by a bronze-skinned man wearing a bandanna upon his head. "Watch your mouth, son." The two in question are Ranma Saotome and his father, Genma. The two have been cursed for at least a year (correct me if I'm wrong) to turn into something else when hit with cold water- Ranma into a woman, and Genma into a life-sized panda. The two were recently involved in an incident with a magic mirror of Genma's teacher, named Happosai, sending them three-hundred years back in time to China and trying to alter Happosai from his perverted antics.

They failed, to no-one's surprise, and were going to leave the time period. "GUYS! **GET OVER HERE**! WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE SOON!" That was Akane Tendo, who Ranma was engaged to, against his will, of course, and heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. It was an agreement made long ago by Genma and Akane's father, Soun Tendo. They were beginning to leave, and considered leaving Happosai in that era. As the Mirror of Ages (my name for it) began to take them to their home, it was struck by lightning (yeah, go me!) and they disappeared, leaving a pile of smoke.

*Thanatos is the god of Death, and it's embodiment in Greek myth.


	2. Chapter 2

Mirror on the Wall, you just killed us All

Chapter 2: Pulling him together

**I probably won't post for awhile, because I've got a big summer family trip to get too soon, so here I am, trying to cram as much as I can in before then.**

**Disclaimer, with Kratos! **

**Kratos: Why have I been summoned here to state the obvious when I'm bleeding out of a huge hole in my stomach?**

**Oh yeah…. Well, you all know I don't own anything, except this pack of cookies…. *hands one to reader*.**

A barren wasteland atop a mountain, surrounded by storms and flood, receives a bright light, and several beings appear from it, from another era. "!" they cry in perfect unison. While they pull themselves off of each other, Happosai, teacher to Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, and founder of the Anything Goes (literally) School of Martial Arts gropes as much as he can, all the while easily pinning the blame on others. "RANMA! GET YER' HANDS OFF MY BUTT!" "WHADDYA MEAN BY THAT? I WOULDN'T TOUCH YOUR ASS IF MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT! IT WAS PROBABLY HAPPOSAI!" "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE!" That was the call of Cologne (yes, that's her real name) to the pile of imbeciles. "Lookie here, a wounded man, and he's bleeding badly," They look towards said person and see just that. "Oh my goodness…."

Before them is a pale man, like a ghost, in an ancient loincloth (that sounds funny, loincloth) with chained gauntlets and bronze or copper boots. Not to mention the fact he had an enormous hole in his stomach that was bleeding like a waterfall. "This is bad," the ancient woman muttered, "His wound is severe, and it looks like that weapon fits the bill" She pointed with her signature staff towards a large blade, about as tall as Ranma Saotome. "Ouch, how does a guy even LIFT that thing?" his father wondered aloud, and then began to walk over to the dying Ghost of Sparta (he doesn't know THAT tidbit of info yet) and lifted him up. "What do you think you're doing?" Happosai stuttered aloud, and was hit on the head with Cologne's staff, "Be quiet, foolish cretin. He's helping the poor thing." And with that, the Headmaster didn't know WHAT to say, other than "oh… but he's already dead!" "Master, I still feel his heart beating, we can still help him." The Saotome patriarch (male head of family) walked over to the mirror and held Kratos over it, and lightly shook him. "I knew it, a person always cries when the body's dying." A tear flew from the fallen God of War (I am running out of titles here, aren't I?) and hit the mirror, and Genma said aloud, "Take us home, to Nerima, our own time, Dr. Tofu's office."

Little did they know, Athena, fallen Goddess of Wisdom, was watching, and plotting, "So, they hide in the future, do they? Well, all I have to do is wait, and this time, Kratos will fall for ruining my plan." With that being said, she disappeared, preparing to hunt down the God-Slayer (ok, no more titles…) and finish him for his treachery.

End Chapter 2

**PHEW! Glad THAT'S over with. In case you don't know, Athena's plan was to use Hope to 'guide' and enslave humanity, since we were so weak, we would've taken ANY escape route from the terror, even if it means following a woman that looks like green glass. Ciao, that's pronounced chow. BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Mirror on the Wall, You just killed us All

Chapter 3: The Drifter

**Well, well, well- we meet again, reader! I hope you enjoy… OH SWEET DOUGHNUT BISCUITS I FORGOT THE DISCLAIMER! KUNO!**

**Tatewaki Kuno: This arrogant weakling owns nothing.**

**WHY YOU LITTLE! *turns his wooden kendo stick into moldy cheese* HAH!**

**Kuno: NOOOOOO!**

**Ok, that's enough... HERE WE GO!**

Dr. Tofu, an esteemed (not really) doctor (duh, DR. Tofu!) heard a weird humming noise from behind himself while he was patching up a neighborhood kid who scraped her knee. "There you go Ruki- WHAT THE DEVIL!" Did I forget to mention the huge light? There was one, and when it faded, he saw Genma Saotome, his janitor (I think?) holding a pale man who was bleeding- bad.

"Oh my! Put him on the table- NOW!" Genma eased the Spartan onto the table, whilst he muttered inconceivable things, both too low and in another language. "This is bad, very bad. GET ME AN IV- STAT!" (Someone tell me what that means). The Tendo school heiress (Akane) ran into another room and grabbed an IV and pulled it into that room. Tofu hooked up the IV, and calmly stated, "I need absolute silence for this, and his chances are slim." "Then maybe I can be of assistance?" Everyone's head whipped to the side, seeing a man in Industrial Revolution-era (my favorite time of all history) clothes (think London 2012 opening ceremony Olympics fancy clothes) with a pipe in one hand, another upon his hat, surrounded by two dogs. "I owe this one something, I won't take long." He placed his hand on Kratos' head, and his eyes went blank.

In the depths of the Spartan's tortured mind, he was within a large coliseum, with many a dog surrounding him, but not attacking. "Kratos, Kratos, Kratos. Allow me to explain," said man from earlier stood before the God of War, smoking his pipe, "my name isn't pronounceable with a human tongue, so call me #48. I am a Drifter, an inter-dimensional worker. Think of the universe as a set of beehives, with it's deities as queens, and us as beekeepers. When a world is crumbling, and falling apart at the seams, we repair it. Now, when you altered Fate after slaughtering the Sisters, you did my job for me, and gave me five days off. FIVE DAYS! THANK YOU !" and he began kissing Kratos' boots. "I understand. What do you want?" "Why, to repay you- no backstabbing, I promise. One favor per day. First- understanding of ANY language, you're in a new world, with many a tongue. You must know them all. You will hear them in Greek, they will here in their own tongue. Second, your armory to be restored," After he said the first, a dog pounced, and dissolved, flying down Kratos' throat (EW) as dust. For the second, several pounced, and dissolved, becoming the Golden Fleece, the Blades of Exile, the Claws of Hades, the Nemesis Whip, the Nemean Cestus, the Bow of Apollo, and etcetera. "Third, I heal you," On the outside, Kratos' wound glowed, and pulled itself together. "Fourth, I give you the gift of self-repairing clothes, THAT'S A GIFT! (seriously, it is)," that being said, inside and out, his loincloth repaired itself, turning into the Armor of Ares (LOVE DAT ARMOR), "Fifth, a warning- Athena has been waiting to confront you for ruining her plan of world domination, the group you will awake to brought you to this new time period, and Athena has power in high- and low- places. That being said, I bid you adieu."

He exited Kratos' mind, leaving the Spartan to sleep, and his eyes recovered color. "Well, if you'll all excuse me, I really must be going. If you're wondering anything, ask him." He walked off, whistling a tune (To Youth- Flogging Molly) and left the building, his dogs on his heels. "WAIT! WHADDYA MEAN BY THA-?" Ranma chased, but when he opened the door, 48 was gone, as well as his hounds. "Where'd that creep go? Ah well, I guess we'll have to ask that guy, when he wakes up anyways." Giving a cautious glance to the Blades of Exile, and the ton of other weapons that poured into the room from no-where, wondering who (or what) the man was, or his relationship to the Ghost-man.

**Robin: HOLY GUACAMOLE, BATMAN! THE CHIP BAG'S EMPTY! AND THE STORY'S DONE!**

**Batman: Why're you shouting, Robin? I've got another right here. **

**Me: YAYZ! *snatches chip* hope y'all enjoyed the story so far! My wrists are in some serious PAIN! So review what you think so far**


	4. Chapter 4

Mirror on the Wall, you just killed us All

Chapter 4

**# 48: Hello, everyone. I now represent Heaven Dem- OH FUDGEBOMBS! DISCLAIMER! GIRL RANMA!**

**F. Ranma: All right, already! Don't get yer panties-**

**Happosai: WHERE?**

**# 48: DOGS! *Dogs attack***

**F. Ranma:-uh… he doesn't own anything, except # 48…**

**# 48: Alright, let's get on with it**

Kratos was in the dark, dark coliseum that was his mind. Apparently, when he dreams, he would go here and fight off his fears, but it was all the same. Even though he'd awoken a week ago, he was continuously plagued by this new, horrid dream. He'd be attacked by daunting monsters, and he would slay as many as he could, and when it was over, he would look down and the Ghost of Sparta would see the one thing that haunted his every waking moment: his dead Lysandra and Calliope. Then he'd scream, as the arena would crumble, and then he would fall through a tunnel of his pain and anguish.

"RAAAAAAAAGH!" He awoke, in a cold sweat, screaming his lungs off. Next, he would awake, fix himself some early breakfast, and then train alone, until about half an hour later, Ranma and Genma would awake, and he would train with them, both of them working together to take him down. And every day, for the past week, same result: dumped in the Tendo koi pond. After that, he would escort Ranma Saotome, Akane and her con artist sister, Nabiki Tendo. Upon arrival, Tatewaki Kuno would attack the 'ghost that violates the clean, healthy campus. Similar result with morning training: head lodged in a tree.

The God of War sighed- same old, same old. This time was different, though. Now Kuno tore himself from the tree, readying his bokken (wooden sword) for a stab to Kratos' skull. The Ghost of Sparta lifted his Golden Fleece (not THE Golden Fleece, HIS GOLDEN FLEECE! NO ONE ELSE TOUCHES IT!) and it, just as planned, completely broke the bokken. "Why do you persist in attacking me, boy? I have done nothing to you or the people upon this Athenian contraption (school), so why do you continue to attack?" The Kuno heir is utterly shocked- the Greek has a point. "Uh...I…ummmm…. shoot! SASUKE!"

The God-Slayer groaned in boredom, and did a backhand (as in, raise your fist over your shoulder and hit someone in the face), "OUUUGH!" the ninja manservant of the Kuno household groaned in pain, holding his injured (and likely broken) face. "Again, fool, I do not understand why you attack me. Is it because of the fact that your rivalry with Ranma over the subject of who claims Akane's hand makes you bitter to all who ally with him? He and the Tendo family saved my life. I am repaying them a debt of gratitude; can I accomplish that without your anger towards him getting in the way?"

Now Tatewaki was without an answer '_Is it true? Have I let my anger towards Ranma Saotome get in the way of others' lives?'_ But remember, this is Tatewaki Kuno- the guy with an empty skull (I should know, I did an X-Ray on him in his sleep) who can't take a hint. He immediately forgot what happened ten seconds ago and tried to attack, this time the God of War summoned the Head of Helios, which # 48 had turned into a flaming skull (think Ghost Rider movie skull, second, not first). The Solar Flare blinded everyone in the vicinity, except Ranma, Nabiki, and Akane, who hid behind a tree (the same one that has Kuno's imprint *George of the Jungle* on it).

"MY EYES!" "IT BURNS" "THE LIGHT" that is the cries resulting from many an idiot student at the school, who didn't turn away. Oh, not all of them were dumb enough to look head on, but most were. When it faded, Principal Kuno walked out, asking the question we all know and love: "What the devil's going on here?"

**Oh, BOY! My arms hurt! Should I stop here? And risk flames for the cliffhanger? NAH!**

Kratos was standing over many blinded children, calmly walking over as if nothing ever happened, towards his usual spot where he would wait for Akane, Ranma, and Nabiki. Headmaster Kuno stormed over to him, ignoring the fact that he just stepped on his own son's head, straight on over to the Marked Warrior and started (key word) to chew him out, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'R- GACK!" Kratos had clenched his throat and held him above himself, calmly stating, "The only one to blame is your son, Tatewaki. He attacked me, I blinded him, and everyone else because they didn't look away." The Headmaster stopped, then stared, even as Kratos put him down, "What are you staring at, fool?"

Apparently lack of common sense is, well, common in the Kuno family. He ran his hands over Kratos' head, simultaneously violating Kratos' sense of privacy and pride. "What a smooth shave, a clean cut, a- WAAAAAAGH!" Kratos utilized the Nemean Cestus and lightly (for Kratos, anyway) smacked Principal Kuno into his son, who just regained his sight, and crushed him. "FATHER! GET OFF OF ME!" Kuno shoved his father off, and attacked Kratos in response.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Akane were glumly watching as the fight progressed, and as Nabiki had others bet for, or against (mostly the latter, because no-one likes Kuno) Kuno. Kratos dodged the repetitive strikes of the foolish boy. "Akane, how long do ya think Kuno's gonna last? Ten more seconds? Twelve?" Ranma asked, clearly bored out of his mind. Akane replied, smugly at that, "Zero." And Kuno hit the floor, and his loyal slave (how does that work again?) dragged him off to have his (hollow) head injury checked. Kratos walked back to the tree, and motioned for his debts to go to class. While sitting there, pondering about, well, just about anything (I don't read minds, alright?), his head snapped up when he heard someone moving through the trees around. He whooped out the Blades of Exile, an almost forgotten bloodlust in his eyes. Ever since # 48 told him of Athena's likely revenge, he began to become nervous, almost paranoid. He knew Athena's ways, and that she could be around any corner. He turned when he heard the bushes tremble. He readied to fight, and sliced the bushes away, revealing-

"HELLO THERE, KRATOS! I HAVE DELIVERY FOR RANMA TODAY!" Following suit, a 'bi-ci-cle', as they called it, sped past him, and he relaxed. It was just Shampoo, a suitor of Ranma's, and speaking of which, the guy looked like Aphrodite cursed him. "Long time no see, Kratos." '_Speak of the devil, and she appears._ The Ghost of Sparta's conscience spoke glumly. "If you've allied yourself with Athena, I will kill you here and now, Love Goddess," The Last Spartan half-spat towards The Last Olympian (Athena's something else, not Olympian, so they're both The Last Something.) "And if you're here for your **desires**, you can go to Hades'." "But it's not Hades' anymore, after all- you killed him." "Feh." The God of War gave her the modern era salute known as 'the Finger'. "Why don't you? It's not like she could be any better." Something snapped inside of Kratos. Apparently Aphrodite had learned too much from humans of the New Age. Kratos turned, and charged, pure bloodlust in his eyes. The God of War has truly returned to the battlefield.

**Want to see how Aphrodite gets her ass whooped to Hades'? TOUGH LUCK! I've got Tobuscus to watch, arms to let rest, and in about half an hour, Macaroni and Cheese to eat. My apologies, I wanted to include gore (GO KILLING!) but three pages of Microsoft Word is my limit. Here's # 48 with a special sneak preview!**

**# 48: Ahem, you do know that future broadcast to mortals is forbidden, correct?**

**DO IT! I'll hide it.**

**# 48: Oh, well. I have no choice. *puffs pipe***

"_**KRATOS! WHAT THE HELL'D YA DO THAT FOR? YOU JUST KILLED SOMEONE!**_

**# 48: Happy? By the way-**

**His name's a double reference to Hitman and FullMetal Alchemist, Agent 47 and…well, #48. CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mirror on the Wall, You just killed us All

Chapter 5: Return to War

**Okay… The trip's tomorrow and I won't have ANY free time to write. So, I'm going to jam in as much as I can in this small time period. DISCLAIMER!**

**Happosai: She/He/It doesn't own anything… I own these brassieres. **

***Fries them into ashes* you lifeless pervert.**

**Happosai: NOOOOOOOOOO! *runs away crying***

**CHAPTER 5 goes in three…two…one!**

The Ghost of Sparta was furious to a level he'd never even FELT before. Aphrodite, the Love Goddess, thought it'd be a nice idea to insult Lysandra- bad idea (understatement of the century). Kratos had felt a level of Hatred that Pandora's Box couldn't even contain. He swung and swung the Blades of Exile, fighting like a wild animal- sloppy. He used EVERYTHING he could, but SOMEHOW (I can't even get it, and I'm the author!) she dodged it all. Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip (ironic, that was made by her husband for Kratos, who killed Hephaestus with them), and the Bow of Apollo. No luck however. Then he put on the Boots of Hermes, a sleek set of copper (or brass, I really can never tell) boots with wings on them, accelerating Kratos to freight train speed (wait, SUPERMAN speed). He hit her full on, launching Aphrodite into the air, perfect for some mid-air target practice. As he readied the Bow, about to finish of the defiler of his lost love's name, he was startled by a voice, "KRATOS! WHADDYA THINK YER DOIN'?" the voice of Ranma Saotome, no less. "This is a matter THAT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! LEAVE NOW!" The God of War growled, and fired, puncturing the Goddess of Love's stomach- bad aim, he meant for the heart. When she fell, students gathered around her, trying their best to help, and let the school nurse into the crowd.

Now Kratos was BEYOND pissed off. He was absolutely _livid_. First, this wench insults HIS FAMILY, and then everyone else has the gall to side WITH HER! "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND, FOOLISH CHILDREN? THAT IS AN OLYMPIAN! A GODDESS! WHO HAS ALLIED HERSELF WITH A CREATURE THAT WISHES TO ENSLAVE ALL OF YOUR KIND!" Akane mutters lowly, but sharply enough for Kratos to hear, "You said 'your kind'. Tell me Kratos, what does THAT mean?" Now Kratos knew there was no way out. He had to confess, about everything. His lineage, his slaying of gods, and Athena's betrayal. "My father… was not human," a gasp of confusion through the crowd, "He was Zeus, King of the Gods, and he and al of Olympus betrayed me, save Athena, goddess of wisdom, and Aphrodite, Goddess of Love right here." Now everyone was beyond horrified.

_SCENE BREAK! I know, I'm an asshole, what are YOU gonna do about it?_

Kratos told everyone that entire story he had to explain. His opening of Pandora's Box, killing Ares, first God of War, his replacing of said god (GoW 1).Next was the betrayal from Olympus, killing the Sisters of Fate (GoW 2). He continued on to his allying with the Titans, THEIR betrayal, him killing Zeus, Athena trying to use Hope to enslave all, and Kratos' near suicide, save for the Saotome's and Tendo's time travelling mirror. Then he told of # 48, the 'beekeeper' of the universe (at least that part, anyway) who warned him that Athena was out for his blood. Then he closed on the part when Aphrodite insulted his wife… "My god…." "And I thought I had it bad" "Sweet Jesus" (Yes, some people can be Christian in anime, DEAL WITH IT!) "Now, if you'll excuse me, this Last Olympian holds the secret to Athena's location. I must be rid of her before she removes the only thing between herself and world domination- me" With that being said, he walked over to the Last Olympian, and began slamming her head to the wall. "WHERE IS ATHENA? TELL ME, WENCH, BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" A little more slamming and she finally confessed that Athena used many an agent to send messages to her. "Then we'll just have to wait until she sends another." "HAH, you're too late, Spartan! I'm just a loose end now! She won't send any other messages except my DEATH!" "Won't happen" The last sentence from the Spartan shocked Aphrodite. "What? Whaddya mean 'they won't kill her? It's what I'd do!" Everyone cast a glare at Ranma. "Aphrodite is the Goddess of Love. Without her, humans shall not fall in love, and they will die out. Athena won't want that. And besides, last time I killed gods, the world nearly fell into the grasp of Chaos." "_**Oh, Kratos. Have you ever heard 'Speak of the Devil, and He shall appear?" **_A dark voice echoed from nowhere, yet everywhere (Voiceception!) "Is this… Are you…?" He let the question hang in the air. Everyone knew it. This was Chaos, as Kratos called it. "_**I'll make you a deal. Humans are in need of a divine ruler. Athena would make them her own personal flying monkeys **_(AVENGERS!) _**if given the chance. So, here's my offer: I give you back your little Lysandra and Calliope, in exchange, I rule humanity the way NONE of my divine spawn EVER could have. Deal?"**_ "How would THAT work out, great grandfather?" (Chaos is Gaia's father, Gaia is Cronos' mother, Cronos is Zeus' father, and Zeus is Kratos' father. Notice how most in that line has the letter s at the end of their names.) "_**My, my my. You remembered the family line. How exciting, after how long you've been killing and slaying servants of my grandson."**_ "You're dodging my question. I suspect you mean you will rule via destruction and despair." "_**HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" **_Its sandpapery laugh tore everyone's ears open, and some even bled (for real) "_**I mean to say, humans shall govern THEMSELVES, but I, CHAOS, first and last, Alpha and Omega, shall influence them, and guide them, like how Athena does. By the way, she has federal police upon you. You have five minutes to hide. Take this gift, it shall allow you to find the servants of Athena.**_" With that, a large shadow reached out, and a Spartan helm appeared on Kratos' head. "_**Go now, great grandchild. Athena binds me, and I cannot bring them back until you destroy her, and you, Saotome**_," "Wh-Wh-whaddya….want from me?" The boy was scared beyond all belief. _**"Athena remembers you and your father. You two will have to join my great grandson on this journey. Do not fear, for I bring you two gifts as well.**_" The shadows reached around, and cloaked Ranma in a fine Greek armor. "_**The Armor of Oblivion- it only defends you as much as you are true to the cause you fight for. I run out of power. You shan't hear from m-**_"

His voice vanished, leaving everyone thinking the same thing, until Kratos yelled, "RANMA, THEY ARE UPON US! PREPARE TO FIGHT!" He removed the Blades of Exile from his back, and Ranma recovered from his fright to take a stance for battle. Then a most surprising thing happened- for absolutely NOWHERE at all, Ryoga Hibiki, Ranma's first and foremost rival appeared and pulled his signature weapon, an umbrella (who is this guy, Mary Poppins?) and began reflecting the bullets of police officers. "RUN! NOW, RANMA!" "RYOGA, WHAT THE HELL?" "IF THEY CATCH YOU, THEY'LL KILL YOU, AND THAT'S MY JOB!" Kratos and Ranma momentarily dropped their heads from the sheer idiocy of the moment. "Wow, glad ya care about my well-being." "DAMNIT, THERE'S NO TIME! GO!" Taking his advice, Kratos grabbed the Saotome heir and Hermes Boots ran straight up the wall (like Ghost rider!). Upon reaching the top of the school, a megaphone shouted out, "This is the police. You are under arrest-""ON WHAT CHARGE!" Ranma shouted from the rooftop. "Uhm….. We received orders from the FBI to take you in. So come along quiet-""YEE-HAAAAAW!" Kratos jumped off of the building, using the Icarus Wings, made from a LOT of old bird feathers and used the thermals to fly higher and faster than he ever has. "This era has really great technology; this 'cone-Crete' generates plentiful heat for the Icarus Wings!" Kratos was joyful, about as joyful as a demi-god who had just spoken to great-grandpa Chaos and was running from the human police could be. "First stop, the Tendo dojo. You will need your curses to hide yourselves." "Wow, first time this stupid thing's come in hand- WAAAAAAAGH!" Kratos dropped the boy into the Tendo koi pond, also splashing Genma Saotome, who pulled up a sign that read, "YOU NEED TO BE IN SCHOOL!" When Kratos landed, with the whole 'I-am-ready-to-kill look' He said, one thing that made the man-made-panda's blood run cold, "We need you two to hide in your curses. We're being hunted."

**WOW! This story's taking on a MUCH more serious tone! Now we have Great-Grandpa Chaos in the mix! And he gives Kratos headgear! Is that awesome or WHAT? Well, here's a one-line preview! No twisting the words this time! # 48!**

**# 48: Oh, brother…**


	6. Chapter 6

Mirror on the Wall, You just killed us All

Chapter 6: Convicts

**WHAZZUP? I'll be going on the REAL trip tomorrow- I just needed to think of ideas. Yeah, writer's block's a b*tch, isn't it? Well, here's # 48 with the disclaimer!**

**# 48: The human owns nothing but the In n Out he/she's eating right now.**

**Good boy, you kept my identity a secret. HERE WE GOOOOOOO!**

Running, it was all they could do at this point. The trio of misfits (no offense, guys, but two of you are shape-shifters, and one's a mass murderer.) had ran from the authorities for as long as they could, hiding from the servants of the former Goddess of Wisdom. (The Triforce of Wisdom's gone, Link!) The authorities were never far behind, likely due to Athena using her powers to track down the three. Currently, they stopped in a forest (you know, where Ryoga learned the Breaking Point) and were getting water to refill their canteens. "Oh, goodness' sake- I really am not the strong young man I used to be, eh?" Genma Saotome wheezed as he regained his breath. "Be glad I decided to stop here, old man. Even the youngest of Spartans would turn what you just pulled into a morning run." The Slayer of Olympus scoffed at the ridiculous sight before him.

"Well, well, son-in-law, I never thought I would find you here of all places." They all turned, in fighting form, only stopping short when they saw Cologne, great grandmother to Shampoo and leader of the Chinese Amazon tribe standing on her staff, meditating. "What do YOU want, you old witch?" Ranma, and Kratos, were annoyed at Cologne's attempts to force Ranma into a relationship he didn't really even WANT- he K.O'd Shampoo, and now he has to marry her. (I know, weird right? Well, at least she's not ugly) "If you want to take down that Goddess, you're going to need to know a thing or two, son-in-law." "Like what, (insert MAJOR sarcasm here) _how to use the bathroom when I'm OLD LIKE YOU?(big head mode)_" "Very funny, now as I was saying, this Athena sounds like she will use powerful martial artists and soldiers from around the world, and with that great a variety, I'm afraid your current level of techniques just won't work." "How do you suppose I take them on, huh?" "Attack me, all of you. At once, no holding back, and I'll show you." They didn't even consider that she would humiliate them, and complied anyways.

Now, if you've watched the WHOLE shebang, which you probably should've, you know how the Heaven Blast of Dragon works. Enemy with warm auras, user with cold. Insert massive explosion in shape of dragon. Insert Shoryuken reference here. That's what happened.

**Meanwhile, in Street Fighter…**

Ryu was preparing a Shinku Hadoken on Ken, and just as he finished charging… "ACHOO!"

**Back to Ranma**

"Ouuuuuuuuuch.." "I swear, you harpy, you shall tell me what that was, or I will DESTROY YOU WHERE YOU STAND!" They were pulling themselves out of a huge crater that appeared from the technique. "That was the Heaven Blast of Dragon, a technique fueled by your enemies' own battle aura, or their energy, which you, Spartan, mostly fueled. You have a disgustingly powerful level of energy, likely from your demi god heritage." "Well, woman? Are you going to teach Ranma or not?" "He must first learn the Masked Soul of Ice, and maintain his emotions."

**Alright, because I need to hurry up and pack, I'm gonna skip the training; just make it a repeat of what happened before, but without everyone else.**

"By. The. Gods. I. Killed." Kratos is referring to a HUMONGOUS crater, not as large as when HE was in on the action, but close enough. "_**Oh my goodness, and he did that JUST by saying he'd rather stay a woman and NOT inheriting his father's school? Ouch. Imagine what would've happened if YOU were in on the action.**_" Next to the Spartan, a small cloud of ashes and Chaos hovered next to him. "_**Good thing this valley is practically soundproof, or else your cover would've been blown.**_" "I agree with the demon. That was most impressive indeed. He found a way to bring his father's battle aura to it's peak. I never imagined he'd go THAT far, though." "Ple...ASE…. Get me… out of…. Rocks…." Genma was stuck under a pile of boulders and rocks, coated in ash. "_**For the love of me… Fine...**_" Chaos' ashes slid between the rocks and disintegrated them. "_**Honestly, you'd think that the training you've done would make you strong enough to help yourself. Guess you're just that weak.**_" Chaos then faded away to rest, in the depths of Tartarus. "ALL OF YOU! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE, OR YOU WILL BE SHOT!" They were surrounded by police, choppers, tanks, and sniper lasers (frickin' laser beams!). The pile of ashes rebooted, moving erratically. "_**KRATOS! I haven't much time to speak! RUN! OR ELSE ALL SHALL CRUMBLE**__**!" **_Kratos hesitated, for the first time, in a long time. "_**THEY WILL BE FINE! WHO DO YOU CARE FOR MORE, THEM, OR YOUR FAMILY?**_" Now Kratos new there wasn't much time to act. Risk capture, or find Athena on his own. No, his debt comes first. "Your needs are second, Chaos. Your freedom can wait." HRAAAAAAAAAAGH!" The Ghost of Sparta held true to his namesake, dodging bullets left and right, all the while slicing people open, letting loose his held up frustration. His frustration to the gods, for attempting to kill him. His frustration to Ares, for ruining his family. His frustration to Athena, who won't even let him try to live a newfound life in peace. But most of all, his frustration at himself, for never being smart enough to think twice about his actions, the actions that made all of this possible. "GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He ended cutting a chopper down, and watching as it went up in smoke. "Athena will pay dearly for this, none of them are dead, but she wanted me to, so she could amass even greater forces against us. Come, we must leave before they awaken." He walked off at a smooth pace (like a boss!) leaving everyone in pure fear and shock. "I guess we should follow him. And old hag?" "Yes, son-in-law?" "Tell everyone else to not follow us. We need to do this alone."

**PHEW! All out of time! Sorry, but that's *stutters* all folks! By the way, Get Over Here's are gonna be back soon! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Mirror on the Wall, you just killed us all

Chapter 7: Drifters, soap, and pain

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAACK! Sorry, I wanted to get home earlier, but we kept getting knocked back and forth in the airport, looking for a way back, which took an extra day. Anyways, DISCLAIMER…. MAAAAAAAAARCH!**

**# 48: Why is it I have to say what you do and don't own? I'm a Drifter for crying out loud, I can erase you from existence!**

**I'm an author- I can erase you too.**

**# 48: A Mexican standoff, then.**

**FOOOOOOOORWWWWWWWWWWWARD!**

"I do not understand why it is you wish for that curse to be removed. You would make the ultimate infiltrator with it." That was Kratos, saying aloud his thoughts on Ranma Saotome's curse. "Because," The boy grew a large vein on his forehead, "I DON'T WANT OTHER GUYS TOUCHING ME LIKE THAT!" "And that is where the ingenuity is. If you react like that, you keep up the disguise even better." "BUT I DON'T WANNA BE A WOMAN! I'M A GUY, YOU KNOW THAT!" Now, Kratos had been in modern times for about two to three weeks, and he knew how to push Ranma's buttons. "Then why don't you act like a man and claim for yourself a woman?" In reaction to that, Genma quickly jumped behind a tree to hide his laughter. But, in accordance to the Law of Hilarity, he released his laughter, claiming that the Spartan had a point.

"I do mean it. This 'multiple suitors' issue will haunt you later in life, greater than now if you let it grow. Lysandra was the one Aphrodite sent me, and apparently, she wishes to test you." "For what? A night on the town?" "To see how well you can find the one right for you and stay with her. A test that more humans should have been given. Loyalty is as rare as beings with godly blood these days." Ranma looked over his shoulder. He hated to admit it, but everything Kratos said was right. If the Goddess of Love wants to test his loyalty, then he'll pass with flying- _'Wait a minute! Where am I going with this? I'm a young man! I'm not falling in love yet!'_ "And you, Genma, are an idiot. Did you seriously betray the plan you and your friend came up with hundreds of times, selling of your son for food? Not even Zeus, in all his cruelties, would've pulled a stunt like that." "Take it easy, I don't remember swearing to Soun that I wouldn't pull a fast one."

The Spartan huffed, "And I thought trickery died with Hermes. I guess a gods' influence on the world would grow back sooner or later. Hence why the oceans haven't torn everything apart." The older (I guess?) man sighed, "Yeah, people don't need a god of thieves to be sneaky. I never intended to fulfill any of those promises. I hoped Ranma and one of Soun's girls would've buried the hatchet-""The what?" Genma momentarily stopped, got up, and walked over to a tree. He then began slamming his head into it. "Kratos, it's an expression." Genma, now sporting a black eye, told the meaning to the God of War. "It means get engaged or, depending on how you use it, become good friends." "I see. So, your plan was to… have Ranma engage himself before they caught up with you?" "Precisely. Soun and I have been through too much for me to let him down. It's just… I didn't expect Ranma to show this much resistance (Fall of Man!)." Then a voice, laced with an Irish accent, rang out "Well, I know I would've shown about as much if me own pa made me marry someone I'd only known fer about ten or twelve minutes."

They snapped around, and they saw the Drifter controlling them, and several neighboring dimensions. "What do you want, Drifter?" 48's dogs jumped in front of Kratos, the left holding a basket, the right with a plastic sandwich baggie. "I wanted you lot to have some supplies. Everyone you three know packed this load of crap with you in mind." Upon hearing that, Ranma crossed his fingers, hoping that Akane didn't cook anything. "She did do some of the cooking, with Shampoo's and Ukyo's assistance. And yes, I can read yer mind like a book, laddie. The baggie has some bathing supplies and considering how bad you smell…" He looked down at his hounds, which were on the ground, whining in pain.

"I'd like to see you wash yer ass while people are shooting at it!" "I won't need to. The dirt will go to another country with a snap o' ma hand." He demonstrates, and completely cleans off his muddy boots, and his pups' paws. "Why are you so keen on helping us if you're so powerful, Number Forty-Eight?" "I can do a lot of crap in a Flesh Puppet, like this one," He pointed to his own face, and puffed his pipe (where did that come from?), "But if I interfere to much with mortals for no good reason, my superiors will have me arse removed and turned into a mantle piece. You managed to fix a Fracture in time and space, Spartan. Something no lesser being, meaning anything not a Drifter, has done before."

The Ghost of Sparta was becoming impatient, "What is your point?" 48 tilted his cap, only showing his clean-shaven mouth, curled in a grin, like when you're hiding a secret and your friend begs you for it. "You, my boy, are special. Because of that, my superior officer, # 26, asked me to help you as payment for repairing something no god, man, or beast has ever even come close to without being flown across the multiverse, and our eyes. DAMN THAT HURTS!" Now the trio was beyond startled. Kratos is officially the strongest 'lesser being' to date. "And he's still getting backup from Mr. Debris," Ranma pointed to a pile of ash, referring to Chaos, Kratos' great-great-grandpa, "AND St. Patrick of time here." # 48 only gave a good, hearty laugh. "I'd like to stay and give a hand, but I still have other duties. Wait… OH SHITE! DAMN THAT BISON!" With that, he and his hounds disappeared in a puff of smoke from the pipe.

Now, insert the image of Ranma, his dad, and Kratos, staring at the spot where the Irish Drifter was a moment ago, eyes the size of the moon, into your brain. Now, proceed to laugh, and watch what comes next. They quickly cease staring, and take the supplies. They all agree to bathe, and then eat. Ranma gets into a lake, and 'his' curse takes place. His/her hair turns red, and now, Ranma Saotome has gone through the most unfortunate thing possible: she is no longer, well, a he. Ranma quickly washes, and gets dressed again. "Okay, pops! You-"Before she could emit another word, her father cannonball'd and soaked everything in the vicinity, including the just-dried Ranma. Kratos dully draws out the Bow of Apollo, and aims it into the lake. Genma, while beginning to surface, feels funny, and his own curse activates. His body grows fat (like it wasn't already), his ears move atop his head, and black-and-white fur coats his body. The moment he surfaces, and sees Kratos aiming, he pulls out a sign (from where? No pockets) reading 'DON'T SHOOT!' in Japanese. Kratos' gift of language turns the sign into Greek, and he disobeys the order, purposefully missing the panda and hitting the water, the arrow of the sun god warms the water, and it quickly becomes a hot spring. Ranma splashes her face, and rises, male once more. "Thanks, Kratos." Kratos grunts, roughly translating to 'you're welcome', and as he walks into the water to clean himself, he trips. Yes, you read that right- the God of War _tripped_ on a stone. He falls into the water, causing both father and son to burst into uncontrollable laughing fits as Kratos pulls himself up.

"If you wish to remain in your current state, I recommend you shut your MOUTHS!" Kratos comically rises to proportions that don't physically exist, and yells the last word of that sentence into the ears of his travel companions. He stops when he hears a loud rustling in the bushes, I mean _pack o' bears_ loud. "Humph, Athena sent Chimera into the woods to hunt us. Admirable, but not enough to stop me." Kratos quickly scans his armory, and decides to go with his trusty Claws of Hades for this battle. The moment he grabs them, a pack of beasts uglier than Homer Simpson's toushie coated in pictures of poop, which are covered in REAL poop. Ouch. Anyway, the creatures live up to the word chimera. They have a deer head, a lion head underneath, with a matching body and claws to match. A reptilian tail with a serpent's head at the tip waves about, venom dotting the ground as each individual Chimera circles the small camp. "Kratos?" the head of the Saotome family steals a look at the Ghost of Sparta, "Yes, Genma?" "Are Chimera edible?" Kratos shakes his head no, and then leaps at the horrible spawns of Tartarus, the Claws of Hades whipping about in the air.

**CLIFFHANGER! I know, hate me all you want, but I really have stuff to do, and I'm really sorry! SNEAK PEAK!**

"**Well, this is a little… bizarre" "TOTALLY SAW IT COMIN'!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Mirror on the Wall, You just killed us All

Chapter 8: Mortal Combat

**WAZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAP?**

**48: WAAAAAAAAAZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAP?**

**The sky… and the disclaimer!**

**Akane: YAY! I'm back! He/She/It owns NOTHING!**

**Here's a cooking video. Learn from it.**

**Akane: EXCUSE ME?**

**ONWARD!**

Kratos lunged into the air, Claws of Hades whipping the air around him. He descends upon the center of the pack, summoning a small horde of undead soldiers with the Claws' powers. The soldiers shot arrows, hitting Chimera all around in the sides (one in the face). Kratos then brought down the right Claw into one's tail, and the left unto another abomination's eye. He jumped and pulled them both at once, and both of their fangs hit the other (ouchie). He then jumped between two trees, and sent the Claws into both, and let a Chimera swipe at him. He used the chains to slingshot back, and brings them into this one's front heads, after roundhouse kicking (like Chuck Norris) it into the air.

So, Kratos is doing swell. But I can't say the same for the Saotome family. Ranma and Genma are trying to disable the venomous tails of their enemies before they can take a hit. They kept on jumping for their lives, and then they saw the opportunity: the snake head spit venom. While it was busy hurling, both father and son jumped to the side, then (Falcon) punched both sides of its tail-head-thing. The Chimera in question roared in pain, and it reared up on two legs, making up for loss of tail balance. It was taller than both of them combined. Then Ranma gets an idea (surprise, surprise). "POPS! Go panda!" The idea makes sense to Mr. Saotome (Saotome-sama, if you want) and he jumps in the lake, emerging as a giant, powerful panda. Insert wrestling sequence between panda and Chimera here, as Ranma sneaks up from behind, and then jumps up, bringing his foot down on the creature's back head.

Kratos-6 and counting

Saotome family-2/3

With a surge f pain ripping through it's body, the Chimera's focus shatters, and Genma flips the brutish mongrel into the air, and into a tree. Genma pulls up a sign reading, "We make a good team, don't you agree, son?" Ranma scoffs, "Are you kidding? We make a GREAT team! We should- OWOWOWOW!" He dodges another's acid spit, and before the father and son can counter, Kratos rips into it's upper head, and Spiderman-swings onto it. It open's it's lion mouth, and attempts to bite his head off. He uses both of his hands, and begins to rip open it's mouth, slowly cracking it's jaw. Then, a satisfying crack echoes through the forest, and the struggle ends.

Kratos-9

Saotome family-1

"Athena isn't done yet. If she has Chimera, I shudder to think what other creatures she may have hid and bred over the centuries I have been missing from." Ranma and Genma both roar, and sign-roar, the same thing, "OTHER CREATURES? YOU MEAN WORSE THAN THOSE THINGS?" Kratos lifts his head, "Yes, now I do believe we should get a move on." He picks up the Head of Helios, and warms the water up for Genma, and Sparta! Kicks him into the lake. "Rest for tonight. We move at sunrise."

**G'night everyone! I want to say more but I'm- *snores***


	9. Chapter 9

Mirror on the Wall, You just killed us All

Chapter 9: Meanwhile…

**WHOO-HOO! I'm a machine gun here! ONWARD!**

Athena was angry. No, wait- wrong word. She was PISSED. The Chimera pack from two hours ago hadn't returned, and was obviously dead. Kratos had won again, meaning one thing- he was mocking her. She floated through the ceiling into another room filled with paintings and pictures of philosophers she infused her essence into while they were unborn. They weren't her children, but she still used that essence within them to make them partially think it so they would obey her. I thought I couldn't make her go any lower. Isaac Newton, Albert Einstein, Galileo, and many others were all her creations.

She pressed a button, and floors below, cages opened, and garage doors lifted. From all around the world, bloodthirsty psychopaths and guns-for-hire were brought to the islands of Japan for the major bounty upon the superior being's head, that or the opportunity to kill. Both ways, they, and a collection of evil beasts from all across history were unleashed. Griffons, Harpies, Minotaurs, Centaurs, Underworld soldiers, and many more rode out into the forests to hunt down the Slayer of Olympus. Fangs and claws glistened in the night, dirt was torn up, the wind was torn by wings, motors roared as they paved through the rocks and soil, while their masters whooped and shouted like animals, brandishing their guns and knives in the air, as if that would bring out their quarry. _'Not that easy, fools.'_ Athena thought as her servants dashed away. _'All you will do is show me where not to look, and if you do find them,' _She grinned, _'my pets will insure no one hears from you again.'_ She began the evil laugh as she floated into the walls, going who-knows-where.

**Scene change: Nerima, Tendo household**

If Akane was truly concerned for Ranma's safety, she would've torn her hair out from the anxiety, that's what she told herself, anyway. But, she feels that SOMETHING had found them, despite her father's assurance, "Kratos is a warrior who has probably hid them where NO-ONE could find them." He was dead wrong. Of course, he didn't count upon the Venti, wind spirits, finding them. Or that Venti are terribly chatty gossips, who are tearing the three's ears out. But if they weren't there, he'd be right. Akane continues to worry herself, nonetheless. _'I hope they're alright. I really would like-_'"Dinner!" Kasumi proclaimed for the house to hear.

Dinner went by quickly, and when Nabiki and Kasumi were collecting dishes, Happosai burst through the window with a new stash to hide. Akane held out her arm, and Happosai hit it head-on, and fell down, followed by Soun eagerly attempting to throw him out for the mob to attack. They did so mercilessly (Fatality!), while everyone else looks at Akane. "Akane, you alright? You aren't normally this… angry." Akane looked up, and somehow her eyes were showing the early signs of tears. "I'm just fine. I'll… be in my room." She quickly ascends the steps, while everyone else watches in confusion. "What's her problem?"

She sat on her windowsill, gazing at the stars, pondering aloud (bad idea…), "Is it true? Do I really 'like-like' Ranma-""WADIDYA SAY THERE, MISSY?" Happosai intended to prank her as revenge for stopping him, but now he got even MORE than that little thing. "Do you really harbor feelings-""GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" Her head burst to implausible proportions as she (Falcon) kicked him from the room. "I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!" He ran as fast as his legs could move, which is to say, surprisingly fast. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" Akane ran out, holding a… MOLOTOV COCKTAIL? "WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?" "WHO CARES? GET DOWN!" No-one disobeys that order, as Akane runs out, proclaiming things her FATHER has never heard of. Ouch. She bursts through the crowd, aims, and THROOOOOOOOOOOOWS! One word, "_**Headshot.**_" A cloud of ash materializes nearby Soun and the others in the family. "_**Greetings, long story short, my name is Chaos, I'm Kratos' great-great-grandpa, and I'm here to tell you that they're doing fine.**_" They quietly come to the tea table, and Chaos gives them the scoop of what generally happened between now and then. As they listen to the story, Akane's mind drifts back to, before Happosai… '_If I DO 'like' him, then… OH, HELL NO! I'm NOT gonna be like all those others who fall head-over-heels for him! You can count me OUT!_' Wow, she must've gotten common sense from her mother. After all, third time's the charm (no offense to ANYONE!). Little did SHE know that… far away, Aphrodite's pulling ALL the stings here.

**QUICK, READER! To the Kratos-Cave! Nananananananananana! Kra-TOS! *Batman style***

Ranma Saotome sat as far outside of the cave as Kratos allowed him to, looking at the stars. Correction, as many as he could see. Which were about fifteen- worse part is, they just HAD to be the stars of the constellation Virgo, the virgin (I am NOT a Zodiac nut, people! I just think stars are pretty.) Naturally, when you see a constellation of a lady, you think of women you know. Guess who's on his mind first? A, Akane, B, Shampoo, C, Ukyo, D, (ugh) Kodachi. If you picked A, YOU WIN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Anyways, he thinks about what Kratos said, how this happens to people to see how loyal a spouse they can be. '_Wait a minute, I'm not actually CONSIDERING THIS, AM I? I HATE YOU, HEAVENDEMON29!_'

Alright, that's how you wanna play it, fine. RANDOM MOUNTAIN LION ATTACK!

The cats descended from above the cliff they smelt prey in, and jumped at the first person there, who lost his head, and grew a cat's (metaphorically). The felines tangoed with the imitator, who was a superior copy. They all scampered out, and he unleashed a howl to send them off.

Down below, the many maniacs and plentiful psychos just looked up, looked back, and shrugged. Just a dumb animal, NOT!

Ranma sniffed the ground, looked up in determination, and followed the luxurious scent that came out of NOWHERE (I slip Aphrodite a $20). Genma whispers angrily, "RANMA, COME BACK!" Kratos puts his hand on Genma's shoulder, "He is heading back to where all animals wish to go: home. But," He smells the perfume in the air, "Someone is trying to guide him, to…""WHO? WHO IS TRYING TO COTROL MY SON IN HIS CURRENT STATE?" Kratos momentarily shudders at the realization, then voices his conclusion, "Aphrodite, is trying to send Ranma… hopefully, to Akane, or someone else we know, and not Athena's clutches." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOPEFULLY?" "I'm saying that Aphrodite's chief duty is to bring romance to human's lives. To use her power to set a trap is Athena's logical way of thinking, but I'm hoping that Chaos or that Drifter got to her before Athena did." Genma sighs in relief. If the Goddess of Love wants Ranma to go after Akane, then the promise WILL BE FULLFILLED! And after all, Aphrodite causes love, not death. Simple as that, right?

**Uh-oh, looks like I shoved in a romantic plot in here! So now it's just Genma and Kratos. Idiot and Warrior. Damn, and I had so many Three Stooges jokes I wanted to pull. Ah, well. # 48! My water, if you will**

**# 48: I don't see why I have to. You can get off yer lazy arse and get it yerself.**

**I made you. I WROTE YOU WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS! I GAVEYOU LIFE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? THE CENTURIES OF HILARIOUS JOKES YOU WENT THROUGH THAT WILL NEVER BE KNOWN TO PUBLIC AUDIENCES? THE STUFF I HAVEN'T EVEN THOUGHT UP YET? AND YOU WON'T EVEN GIVE ME SOME WATER! The NERVE!**

**# 48: Fine, fine. *Hands water bottle* you always win, ya know that?**

**Yeah, I do. Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

Mirror on the Wall, You just killed us All

Chapter 10: Return

**WAZZZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAP? I just wanted to say… DISCLAIMER! Hulk Hogan!**

**Hulk Hogan: Lemme tell ya somethin' brother, he owns nothing. I own a bunch of other stuff.**

**FORWAAAAARD, MAAAAAAAAARCH!**

Kratos knew he couldn't allow these kind people to suffer anymore. He came up with a plan to get Genma back home with his son. After that, he would finish Athena himself. As he set the plan in motion, Chaos appeared next to him, "_**I guess from this point on, it's just you and me, eh?**_" Kratos grunted, and finished his trap. He then lifted up the Head of Helios, and it flashed bright enough to get all of the enemies' attention. "Ya see that thing up there? That's gotta be him." LET ME STAB HIM FIRST! I WANNA DO IT!" Ah, shut up back there. You'll get yer chance." Little did any of them know that their chances were all up. Kratos then waited until they were at the foot of the mountain, and he whooped out the Nemean Cestus, and hit multiple boulders, causing an avalanche.

Genma grinned when he heard the avalanche begin. Then in panda mode, he dashed away. He ran through a separate mercenary camp, and they showed little concern. They were all to dumb, high, or drunk to remember it was Japan, not China. That, or didn't care. They were after a Ghost of a man, not a panda. Genma ran off on all fours, to help the illusion. But he forgot that men weren't all that Athena sent after Kratos. A few hungry harpies thought that a panda would be a good lunch. They were partially right, but professional martial artist-turned panda? Not so much. They swept in after him, and he jumped onto a tree and began to climb. The harpies never saw it coming; they were locked onto his fat ass, after all. Chaos momentarily appeared and began devouring them to regain some of the power he lost from all the slipping past Athena's barrier. Genma chose not to look, but couldn't turn off his superbly working ears. He heard the shrieks of the bird-women as their flesh and bone was ripped apart, and sent to the pits of Tartarus, where the true form of Chaos existed.

Kratos huffed, and opened the Icarus Wings to descend towards the piles of stone to fish for survivors. When he landed, 'Mr. Stabby' wanted to try his hand at the Ghost of Sparta. Bad idea, as most people have found out the hard way. Kratos looks at the broken knife pressed against his boot, and then the owner, who held a grin showing no fear of death, or anything else. Just a killing intent twisted enough to make Ares want to become a pacifist. Ouch. Kratos pulls him out, and if you've played Mortal Kombat 2011, or GoW 3, and you've seen his throw or how he kills frail humanoid enemies in a grab sequence, you know what he does. Stabby's blood falls to the ground, along with most of his flesh. The rest is upon Kratos' Blades of Exile. He huffs, and then digs for more survivors, waiting for the plan to truly begin.

Genma is now out of range of demon creatures that would want his intestines for brunch, and is now out of the forest. He runs towards home, his old heart going on and off in sheer joy. His little (ha ha, little) Ranma was falling in love with Akane after all! He began thanking Aphrodite over and over again, whilst also sending a request that Chaos truly does reunite Kratos with his lost family. Genma isn't the brightest at times, but he does know what being a father's like. Kratos has gone so far for nothing, and now he deserves a reward. He lost everything. His home, his people, his family- and now he is given a chance to get two back. He can have a home and family again. Genma quickly gets back to business. He's been surrounded by police. And a woman in a green dress with small tattoos around the edge of her face stands near them '_Athena_' the horrified panda realizes. The fallen Goddess in question has a _PISSED OFF_ look on her face. The panda runs straight through them all, barreling towards his only family.

Kratos is in a similar situation. Not like he hasn't been in that kind of situation, but he is now. He used the avalanche to draw in the remaining monsters and men. All are armed to the teeth, weapons and claws glisten in the afternoon sun. '_Wait, without Helios or Apollo, who's driving the sun across the sky?_' Kratos ponders, while his Nemesis Whip crackles and sparks. He tosses the weapon at the turret-mounted vehicles first, electrocuting them to remove the deadly ranged weapons. He Hermes Boots' his way to a small crowd of stammering mercenaries, and zaps their miniscule brains to pieces. He tears through the humans and the beasts that run at him. All the while, he silently prays to… wait, what could he pray to at this point in time? Ah, well. He just prays. He hopes that Genma and Ranma weren't captured. Oh, how wrong he was.

Genma was in an animal cage, being poked and prodded with animal control tools. Not his greatest moment. He suddenly gets an idea, and throws a small piece of kibble at an officer in the van who was on guard duty (the guards are always first to go out…) When the man approaches, Genma grabs him though the bars and slams his head into the cage (soooo cliché) He grabs the key, but it takes him thirteen tries due to limited claw mobility space through the bars. He finally gets the keys and opens the cage, which took fourteen MORE tries because he can't tell what key goes in which hole. There were seven keyholes. Yeah, he also dropped the keys four more times, and he forgot which key was which.

To get his sad situation out of the mind, let's fill you in on what happened to Ranma during our absence. Ranma, in Cat-Fist mode the whole time, wandered all the way to Nerima under the cover of a single night. Athena's perfume was STRONG. He did stop to go through a few garbage cans, and quite a few pet stores. THAT didn't go so well. But finally, after a long and torturous path, Ranma Saotome got home. Correction, he went through the Kuno house first. Let's zoom in on that, shall we?

Ranma was entering just as dawn approached, yowling and growling, looking for food. Sasuke was on patrol for his noble Kuno masters when he heard it. It chilled him to the bone. He jumped up to a watch tower to confirm his fears. There Ranma was, in Cat-Fist, digging through garbage. Sasuke got the idea that Ranma's current mentality would make him an easy target. Even now, Selene, rider of the moon, still laughs as she sees the sight. Sasuke tried to assassinate Ranma via jumping from the watchtower with a knife. First off, Sasuke's jump was WAAAAY off, he hit his leg, causing him to fall and do a snowball maneuver. Then he hit the trash can NEXT to Ranma with his you-know-what's, then Ranma clawed his face up, and threw him into the inner hallway. Through at least thirteen different walls. Remember the place is a maze. Ouch. Then Ranma caught scent of something sushi-filled. Aphrodite began slamming her head on the wall. She couldn't BELIEVE this guy! First he wrecks EVERYTHING in his path, THEN he can't even follow her scent trail, which is FOURTEEN TIMES STRONGER THAN THAT SUSHI MEAL! He enters through the holes Sasuke made, and crawls to the kitchen. Uh-oh. Three guesses as to who is up at this hour. There's only three residents in the house. Pretty obvious, right?

Kodachi (OH DEAR GOD! I was hoping I wouldn't have to include her!) thought that a fish meal at this hour would wake her up for aerobics training. Like I stated earlier in the story, common sense isn't very common in the Kuno family. She then heard what she mistook for a cat (half-right there, ya wing nut). "Aw, here kitty kitty. I've got something for you. Wait, is that… OH RANMA! I KNEW YOU WOULD-" He smacks her aside and goes STRAIGHT FOR THE FOOD (wise choice, young grasshopper). Kodachi only believes he's starving. Not quite true, since that is Akane (with A LOT of supervision) can make a meal that'll last for hours. Cat-Fist just makes a person run out of energy REALLY fast if it's overdone. Which it is. When he finishes, he quickly raises his nose into the air, picks up the scent trail again, and before he can run off, he begins to feel woozy. Aphrodite rips her hair out, proclaiming to the heavens, "CAN'T THESE PEOPLE TAKE A HINT?" And apparently, Kodachi can't make ANYTHING without putting some sort of sleeping chemical in it. WHAT IS SHE?

Genma had now broken out and arrived on said scene when he saw the path of destruction in Cat-Fist style. He found Ranma unconscious, and he just _**FLIPPED HIS OLD LID!**_ He raised a sign which read, "HEY, YOU!" Kodachi noticed the wooden sign, and looked around. Genma raised another sign, "YEAH, YOU! PUT DOWN MY SON!" Kodachi only instead pulled out the ribbon thingie and began her trademark psychotic laugh (who laughs like that anyways?) and spread black rose petals to cover her escape. But something in Genma snapped. All of the recent bloodshed, hearing about how Kratos lost his family, he'd had enough. He ripped past the cloud, actually panda roaring. And he SUCKER PUNCHED THAT BITCH SO HARD, CAPTAIN FALCON'D SALUTE HIM! She was flung back, and Tatewaki scrambled down, bokken in hand, "What's going on here?" When he saw Genma with Ranma unconscious on his shoulder, holding a sign which said, "I'm taking my son home. Don't try to stop me." He began leaping away, towards the Tendo Dojo.

When the Tendo family, actually becoming quite concerned for their friend's safety, heard a knock on the door, they all ran downstairs, still in their pajamas. When Soun opened the door and saw his old training partner holding up his son, he was ecstatic with joy. Everyone else set the boy on the couch, and then everyone else who was staying there while waiting for Ranma's return hurried in, Ryoga Hibiki asked the question nobody else noticed until then, having just returned from his 'P-Chan' disguise, "Guys, where's Kratos?"

**Uh-OH! Kratos' fight's gonna appear next chapter, which will be within the next few hours. I need to think of the gory combos that'll debut next. And can somebody give me a step-by-step guide of how to put an avatar on? I'm really confused about it.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mirror on the Wall, You just killed us All

Chapter 11: Eclipse

***Fred voice* HEY GUYS! I know it's been roughly half an hour, or forty-five minutes, but here it is! The sequel to the longest chapter in the story! ONWARD TO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Panda Genma: sign "He owns nothing, I own this sign, and a billion others that I talk with.**

**FORWAAAAAAAARD, MAAAAAAAAAAARCH!**

Kratos ripped through man and monster alike, all of his weaponry adorned in their blood. Let's show the score, eh?

Blades of Exile- 57

Claws of Hades- 43

Nemean Cestus- 49

Nemesis Whip- 53

Bow of Apollo- 26

Boots of Hermes- 14

Head of Helios- 0

Well, whaddya expect? It blinds, not kills. Anyway, he continues to go on, increasing the levels of Godly strength within him, as he slowly regains the immense power he bore as God of War. The Blades of Exile rip of a harpy's wing, and it's thrown into the hood of a van, making it crash into an earlier car that was hit by the Nemean Cestus. The Bow of Apollo cleverly pins a man's arm to a tree, and hungry demon dogs attack what was once their ally. A jeep rolls off of a pile of dirt, and prepares to make the God of War a hood ornament. Bad idea, again. The Nemean Cestus hits the ground, and a piece of earth erupts underneath the vehicle, causing it to hit a minotaur. Ouch. The Claws of Hades swing, and rip the souls of more enemies, and turn them into allies, who kill MORE enemies. The Boots of Hermes knock some into the air, and onto rocks, or each other. The Nemesis Whip swings back and forth between two centaurs, chipping both of their Achilles' Tendons (the back part of your foot. If you don't have feet, I mean you no offense.) One person even managed to dodge the chaos around him, and tried his luck at shooting at the Golden Fleece. The bullets rip open his own face.

Golden Fleece- 1

He got killed by something made from golden lamb fur. Pathetic mortal- oh, yeah… NEVERMIND! Kratos, while fighting, hears Chaos' whispers, "_**Good news, Kratos. All of the souls sent to Tartarus have given me enough strength for this little stunt I was planning to pull. It should open up a path to Athena's base. Use my Helmet of Tartarus and Helios' Head to find the path. And please, don't look up.**_" As he said the last sentence, everything grew dark. Meanwhile, Selene is on her sister, Eos the Dawn's carriage, trying to reclaim her Moon Chariot, "**GET OVER HERE!**" The Moon Chariot is being pulled not by its traditional steeds, who are too tired at the moment, but instead by a pile of ashes, which are laughing maniacally. That is an American Idiot/ Drunken Irishman kind of stunt. It positions itself between the Earth and Helios' Sun Chariot, which now pulls itself (You can thank # 48 for THAT weird little number). Chaos then surrounded the Moon with his own… pile of ashes? That gave it protection. And while the mortals below were mesmerized by the hypnosis technique performed by the moon and spinning ash around it, Kratos looked through the Helmet, and a small light revealed itself on the ground. He carefully followed it, holding the Head of Helios just in case. When he approached a large military building, walking COMPLETELY around the military personnel guarding it, who were busy being hypnotized, he hit a wall. Literally, a brick wall. He held up the Head of Helios, which illuminated a brick with the Omega in Greek written upon it. He tapped it, and the wall disintegrated. He walked through, and it closed itself behind him (of course it did).

Upon entry, he is greeted by men holding up one HECK of a lot of guns, and more monsters than he's ever battled at one time. He holds up the Blades of Exile, and then hears a voice, which proclaims, "tsk tsk tsk, Kratos. I made you those and you still intend to AIM THEM TOWARDS ME?" Kratos growled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TRYING TO PROCLAIM THAT I BEAR A DEBT TO THE LIKES OF YOU, ATHENA!" While they pre-fight monologue, the soldiers whisper to each other, "What kinda guy talks like that?" "And why does he know the Commander?" "Hey, I shoot first, and don't ask questions." Back to the monologue, where we left off, "I SAVED YOU WHEN YOU LEPT AFTER YOU KILLED ARES! I MADE YOU GOD OF WAR! I ALLOWED YOU TO ENHANCE YOUR WEAPONS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU DESERVE TO HELP MORE THAN ME?" Kratos slowly and dryly, replied, "The war between me and Olympus caused many humans to die out. I rid them of you so that they may truly feel freedom! Chaos has sworn upon the River Styx that he would let humans run their own lives! NO MORE CONSPIRACIES! NO MORE INNOCENT LIVES RUINED BECAUSE OF HIGHER BEINGS' AFFAIRS!" Whilst he said this, he raised the Blade of Olympus, and it regained its blue glow, and then it changed to a golden glow.

"I have but one more task ahead of me: Save humanity from you, Athena. I hope that that task will help me repay humanity for all of the suffering I brought upon it." With that being said, he charged through, and cut only monsters, the reason he didn't hit soldiers or officers is because they were people who helped others. Those he fought back there were madmen. They deserved to die. Blood splatters upon the godly blade and it destroys the stain upon its perfect design, made by Hephaestus himself before Zeus began to bring him harm. Kratos winced in memory of the Forge and Flame god. '_Hephaestus, I have done you and your daughter Pandora wrong. This woman is my only chance of redeeming your good names. Pandora sacrificed herself to insure that Olympian's reign over man would die, and Hope would be born. You died to protect her and her goals. I WILL SUCEED! I WILL ALLOW HOPE TO FLY FREE WITHOUT GODS TRYING TO CONTROL IT! And…_' He brings up the Blade and roars, "I WILL SAVE HUMANITY!" It carves a centaur clean in two. The Blade then is swung back, and Athena looks right at Kratos' bloodthirsty eyes, which resonate with the power she so vainly wished to control. Hope was in the Spartan's eyes, and that Hope resonated so brightly that the Blade began to resonate even brighter. He swung it across his shoulder, and prepared to swing, "THIS IS FOR EVERYONE WHOSE LIVE YOU RUINED WITH YOUR CONSPIRACY! THIS IS FOR HUMANITY'S FREEDOM FROM GODS AND THEIR TYRANY! THIS IS FOR THOSE WHO WISHED FOR SO MUCH, THAT HOPE COULD'VE GAVE THEM, YET YOU DID NOT! THIS. IS. THE RAGE OF SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And the Blade expanded to lengths previously untold. It cut cleanly through the Wisdom Goddess, and it also spread all around the world, hitting all of the monsters that Athena had under her thumb.

As this… Light of Hope passed upon the globe (insert pictures of various cities, with golden light going over their heads), the monsters were burnt up in the Light of Hop's path. A gorgon was ready to take its prey, but then it disappeared. A dog pack were closing in on a camping trip, they were gone in the blink of an eye. And as it all happened, # 48 look from above in his true form, a mist of energy that was plugged in to many other worlds. It resonated sounds that no form of human technology could imitate. That is Drifter language, and I will translate: "I always knew that the lad could do it. I always had faith in 'em." It then 'looked' over at another bunch of mist, "AND YOU, # 37, owe me a drink." And, yes. Drifters can get drunk. It's not pretty, let me tell you that. The other, grumbles angrily, "Fine, fine. You win. You always win, you know that?" 48 'grins' and replies, "Of course I do. I'm the author's favorite." "What?" "What?" "Never mind." And then # 48 sent out a small funnel into the world, which had ceased glowing. The funnel then sent energy which created three blobs. Said blobs formed into # 48's common Industrial Revolution Irishman look, and his two hounds. He descended onto the dimension below.

In said dimension, Kratos was greeted by a strange looking man who reeked of Tartarus. Kratos knows. He's been there. He asks, "Chaos, are you here to stab me in the back, like all the others I ally myself with?" Chaos laughs, releasing a dark cloud into the air. "No, no, no. I'm here to uphold my end of the bargain. I DID swear to you your family. Here they are. Just so you know, they will experience a little pain, what from being so used to being dead so long." He snapped his fingers, and a pile of ashes materialize off of Kratos, yet he still stays pale. The ashes turn into bone first, the blood veins and flesh form, the nerves grow in, and then they roar in pain. The duo of reincarnated women, mother and daughter, begin to groan in pain. They scream their heads off as their eyeballs reform. And Kratos sees past the blood and organs flinging into them, and sees them for who they **are**. His wife and daughter. He embraces them, not caring for the blood upon his body, or the fact that it's THEIR blood. Their flesh reforms, and then they both go limp in his arms. He sees Chaos, both of his arms pulled up from karate chop position, "What? They were in pain, I knocked them out. Wait about ten or twenty minutes. And please, give them clothes." "I'd gladly do it fer' em." An Irish voice claims, and its owner snaps his right fingers. Upon completing said action, they are both clothed in what they wore at death. "I gave them the language gift, just so ya know. They really can't walk around with Daddy always playing translator." # 48 smirked, and disappeared into smoke to who-knows-where.

Kratos looked at them, heaved them upon his shoulders, and used the Boots of Hermes to get away as fast as possible. The eclipse was running out. And he wanted his friends to know what had happened.

Epilogue: Kratos walked out of the house, his EXTREMELY nervous daughter clinging to him. He and Lysandra had chosen a place for Calliope to go to school. It was in the area, and with a little help from Chaos, she had been put up-to-date with all necessary information to enter the… uhm… fourth grade? She was very scared, more used to physical training as schooling, she is Spartan after all. But upon being insured that there would be physical training, she agreed. It was a rather happy sight, Calliope walked into school, bags and all, no Fear at all (She really IS the child of Kratos!) and played her flute, granting the attention of other children nearby.

The Ghost of Sparta then proceeded to walk Ranma and Akane to their high school, and as they entered, he quickly slipped his Claws of Hades around the two of them, and pulled. They tripped, and fell, landing not just right on top of each other, but *insert wolf whistle* something better. Get yer head out of the gutter, it ain't that. I'm talking second base, not third. Kratos only laughed at the sight before him, looked at the camera, and winked.

The End

**HOLY SHIZZNAUT! I DID IIIIIIIIIIT! PARTY TIME *Mexican Fiesta***


End file.
